User talk:UndeadHero
Woops..... ........ Crap I think I messed up a bit, I've never used these damn talk pages before and now it seems I've screwed it up a bit......... Ah well This time it will work..... Hopefully...... Anyways here's what I think. The medic idea sounds awesome, you could even say how it works similarly to Kuma's fruit taking pain out and putting it somewhere else. So it could work both offensivley and defensivley as well as being used as a healing tool. For Gilliam's Devil Fruit I was thinking a sort of fighting spirit fruit? It works like this, the fruit gives him the ability to tap into his soul and use it to grant himself greater physical attributes and to impose on others. So it would work like a mix between Reiatsu from Bleach and Houskoku Haki and it would look a lot like Kenpachi's Reiatsu or one of the auras from Dragonball Z, a big mass of energy irradiating from his body in whatever colour you fancy lol :) Hope I helped, excluding the whole mess up on you're talk page........ TheMediaJudge 09:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) i can help out si tell me what you wanted him to do first so i can see what happnes ????? Hmmmmmmmm The Shatter Shatter fruit does sound good but you may be right, there are quite a few fruits that are like that. The strength of the fruit isn't a worry, it's just originality and personality. What's a fruit that hasn't really been done before and has something to do with Gilliam's personality? What's Gilliam like anyway? Coz looking at him, or any character for that matter, can be a really good way of finding their devil fruit power that's how I do it for most of my characters :) TheMediaJudge 09:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Right I think I have thought of not only one but lots of differnt fruits from each of the groups that I think will fit his personality. Paramecia Fruits ' *'The Fighting Spirit Fruit- 'Already described this one. *'Futsu Futsu no Mi (Anger Anger Fruit)- '''Channels anger into physical attributes to make them stronger. '''Zoan Fruits * Konchuu Knochuu no Mi, Model: Praying Mantis- 'Gives him the scaled precision and speed of a praying mantis, in hybrid form gives him blades on his arms and makes him more slender making him more agile aswell as giving him the strength bonus that all zoans give. Also makes him a master of Praying Mantis style Kung Fu, making up for his weaker hand to hand combat. *'Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Talos- '''It's a mythical Zoan that gives him the strength, powers and abilities of the giant man of bronze Talos, when in full form he reaches 50ft tall and is far stronger than most humanoids and he gains a closer resmblance to the bronze man, his sword becomes a gaint, acient greek/roman style shot sword and gains an acient greek/roman helmet on his head. Also becomes incredibly enduranble and resisitant to heat but can be vulnerable against steel because steel is stronger than bronze but only if the person wielding the steel is strong enough. He may also have powers similar to the sun because Talos is sometimes depicted as Helios the guy who drove the chariot of the sun. He can also have wings as their are depictions of Talos with wings, which would give him the ability to fly. '''Logia Fruits *'Kokuyougan Kokuyougan no Mi (Obsidian Obsidian Fruit)- '''Gives him the ability to make his body into obsidian and to generate obsidian. Obsidian is a pretty tough mateirial and gives incredibly good resistance against magma and other forms of heat (perfect for if you ever want Gilliam to face Akainu) and can also be fashioned to create very sharp weapons such as the spear points and blades created by native americans, the acient egyptians and other acient/prehistoric cultures. *'Kaijin Kaijin no Mi (Ash Ash Fruit)- Gives him the ability to turn into volacnic ash, the abilities work in a similar manner to Crocodile's abilities. Those are the ones I've thought of, btw some of them have nothing to do with his character they just sounded cool lol, if you don't want any of them I'll continue looking for some ideas and I may use them myself.... YOU HEAR THAT ANYBODY WHO IS READING THIS OTHER THAN ME AND UNDEAD! I CALL COPYRIGHT IF YOU WANNA USE THESE ASK FIRST OR YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH! MWHAHAHA! TheMediaJudge 11:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Flag Will you add it to my crew's page please? Roronoa Senshi 17:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he could control the weather. If he is going to be a navigator, then knowing what weather is going to come up is crutial. Look at Nami. She is perfect with predicting weather. Roronoa Senshi 17:16, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry if this upsets you, but I'm making my own flag. Roronoa Senshi 00:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Very Cool. Hey, i have a question. I made my own flag and i want to know how to add it to my Pirate page. I colored it in and printed it out, now i have it saved to My Pictures so how do i add it? Roronoa Senshi 01:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I meant on the Pirate crew page. I don't see the add picture button anywhere. Roronoa Senshi 01:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll Recreate the page. Roronoa Senshi 02:09, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Dude that sounds like an awesome devil fruit power! I'm glad you've found the right one for Gilliam :) TheMediaJudge 07:02, June 27, 2011 (UTC) UndeadHero, I accept your invitation. Me and my crew are willing to fight by your side. Just tell me when this fight will take place.Roronoa Senshi 11:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Sumuji Sumuji no Mi-ness Yeah... that's right. Dude, check out the Sumuji Sumuji no Mi. You... will be amused. :3 GZero945 04:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC)GZero945 Collaboration Brainstorming Okay, I got an idea for where our characters would meet. I think Duskfelt Island would be a great idea. My crew goes there for supplies and Maverick needs to pick up a certain thing himself. Where would you think our characters can meet at? GZero945 23:07, June 28, 2011 (UTC)GZero945 Listen, After a little while, the skylines will leave and that's when you make your debut. I will message you when you can appear. Roronoa Senshi 00:20, June 29, 2011 (UTC) The Swift Escape My original idea was that Swift listens in on the conversation of one of the marines and Marineford Security. He hears about the insident then starts go get interested in me because of who i'm allied with. Then he hears how any hearinga and executions are cancelled. that's when he makes a break for it. I could add that if you want. Roronoa Senshi 01:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Marineford Go ahead. Devil Fruit for Nelliel Hey there Hero! (if I may call you that) by the way, you were asking for an idea for Nelliel's devil fruit? Well, since she's a medic it can't be too powerful. So how about a Paramecia (I think) type Devil Fruit that can manipulate the pH level of any acid or base, and she could always keep a supply of water to do so. This allows the liquid to be extremely acidic or basic. This ability only works if she has touched the liquid, to which then she can control it with hand movements and adjust the pH with her mind, of course if the liquid makes contact with her she'll get affected as well. There could also be a small amount of time for each change in pH before changing again. I hope you made sense of that, if you need the wikipedia article for pH, then it's there.[[User:Ash9876|'''The Rising Phoenix]] (Face the almighty!) 04:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Times, Righto so Swift escaped during Senshi's execution?? If so then the skylines reached ishi's island within two days (due to Drake and the rockets at the back fuelled by him) then they spend 2 weeks exactly with them before they leave, The SkyGlider is one of the fastest Galleon's in the world when the rockets are fuelled meaning they can go to almost any location they wish within a matter of days or hours :) So if Swift did escape during Senshi's execution, then its two weeks and two days before they leave senshi and crew and then the salamander and justice story, so the salamander justice and ruby parts will only take the skylines 4-5 days making that 3 weeks then they could head to loguetown after reading about your release and Salamander demanding to get you to help save his uncle .. . . Wow . . pretty good for a couple seconds of thinking dnt ya think? xD 1NF3RNO 08:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) The Shiro Shiro no Mi ﻿ Hey there Undead, I need to ask you something theres a guy called Highestbounty123 who decided he wanted to make a devil fruit that was the opposite of Blackheart's Kuro Kuro no Mi, he called it the Shiro Shiro no Mi (hence the title lol), and both he and I were wondering if we could include Blackheart into it's history as this fruit that's meant to be used to stop him one day (but don't worry it won't it's just for the history we wouldn't try to do anything to you're character unless you wanted it to happen) and then use that fruit for a character which I will create. Anyways basically I'm just asking for you're permission to include Blackheart and the Kuro Kuro no Mi into the fruits history, if you don't want to have Blackheart or the Kuro Kuro as part of the Shiro Shiro I'll edit it or put it up for deletion. TheMediaJudge 09:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Cheers Undead, you are a legend coz now I can get on with creating the character and the marine unit she'll be apart of :D TheMediaJudge 16:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like one damn impressive line up, wish I could join in lol But you guys probably have it all planned out already plus I haven't acctually done any collabs with anyone so my crew doesn't know anyoen which is not good for a big story like this because everyone need to know eachother say that can be done away wtih quickly to get to the action then again this marines unit could join but it's up to you guys. Anyways I'll definatley be looking out for this story it's gonna be a blast seeing so many of my fav characters from the site all in one story :D TheMediaJudge 16:45, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I just might do :) TheMediaJudge 17:20, June 29, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hey undead, quick question this big battle thing you're doing with 1NF3RNO and Senshi is it going to involve Blackheart's complete defeat? TheMediaJudge 19:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Undead, I've just finished designing the person who ate the Shiro Shiro no Mi so I was wondering if I could join this big battle thing with this marine unit? I'll be making their page today and each of the members, all though one member is already made, so you can check them all out soonish. Anyways basically I'm just asking if I can join in :) TheMediaJudge 12:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Wanted posters How did you make that wanted poster for your characters Roronoa Senshi 17:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Would you do that for my characters please? Roronoa Senshi 18:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) The ones that have pictures Roronoa Senshi 18:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Where the HECK did you find that picture you used on my wanted poster? Roronoa Senshi 19:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I like the picture. It will work until i finish the drawing. Roronoa Senshi 19:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Wanted Posters, Yes I know I'm mooching Hey man, can you make some wanter posters for my crew as well, and can you help me with that web thingy that displays them? Pleeeeaaaassssse? GZero945 19:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC)GZero945 You're right. Darn it. I better find a different pic. Just give me a second. Roronoa Senshi 19:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) How's this one? Crystal Vearth Roronoa Senshi 19:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. I found a new picture. Roronoa Senshi 19:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you so much fr making these posters for me. I don't how i can thank you enough. They are so cool! Roronoa Senshi 19:58, June 29, 2011 (UTC) how do you make a bounty poster[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 21:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) DUDE!! your not bothering us!! Come back in the chat!! I need to discuss stuff with you aswell . . just Senshi is veeeeeeery impatient . . but your not bothering us. You seem a little upset. . . 1NF3RNO 20:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, you see, the crew isn't finished yet, although if you'd like you can meet the strongest member Allen? He is about as strong as a Shichibukai.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Well we need to create four more members of the crew. By the way, I was wondering if this wiki runs on one continuum (timeline) and the meeting doesn't necessarily have to be canon does it? It could be like a filler?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Well how about my Daybreak Pirates meet your crew? I have finished them, and they have recently set off on their journey and currently battling a Sea King (although the crew isn't too strong)[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well I'll be done with the battle against the Sea King soon, by the way, where will we meet? I know you're in Marineford.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) We'll have to do it tomorrow, as I have to go, so how about we do it at Sabaody Archipelago? As my crew are already there? (Because they headed there a year ago, and then stayed there for training and such)[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) The Shiro Shiro's User! Hey Undead, I've finnaly made the page of the Shiro Shiro no Mi's User! If you forgot her name she is called Bianca Findlay :) TheMediaJudge 13:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Wanted posters Could you please make some wanted posters for my crew? I'll tell you the bounties. Dracule Randy- 300,000,000 Sara Goldmine- 150,000,000 Reggie Bark- 250,000,000 Johhny Bark- 250,000,000 Ray Blake- 290,000,000 Rachel Piper- 200,000,000 Your turn UH Roronoa Senshi' 01:38, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool And after that, she quit the marines and became an assassin. Roronoa Senshi' 14:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) If you get this I fixed the glitch and chat is working for me. Roronoa Senshi' 23:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC)